


Tears, Dorks and Phone Calls

by Lilianachan



Series: Gruvia Week 2015 [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, F/M, Gruvia Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilianachan/pseuds/Lilianachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juvia's boyfriend caused her self-esteem to become almost non-existent. Will a tumblr friend be able to cheer her up? Why is he quoting Mulan... What a dork. Gruvia Week 2015 Day 3: Bloom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears, Dorks and Phone Calls

**Gruvia Week Day Three:** **Bloom**

**Warning:** **AU, swearing!Gray  
** **Dedication:** **iraj because I love spoiling my friends :)  
** **Word Count:** **1395**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 

_BAM!_

Forcefully she slammed the door in her boyfriend’s face. Then she slid down the door, ignoring his repeated hammering against the door.

A soft meow made her look up and she looked in the worried eyes of her roomate’s cat Lily. She smiled at the cat and petted his head.

“Don’t worry, Lily. Juvia will be all right. She just doesn’t feel that good right now.”, she picked the cat up and took it with her into her room. There she let the cat lie on her bed and watch her.

The tears were still in her eyes when she decided to go on tumblr. No one there would tell her she looked gloomy. At least she hoped.

While her laptop started she remembered the discussion she had had with Bora.

She had caught him making out with her classmate. Her classmate did not know the two were in a relationship and was confused to find Juvia entering Bora’s apartment with a key. Juvia was surprised to see her classmate in her boyfriend’s living room.

She had started yelling at Bora who looked like he did not know what was going on.

He had told her, she made out with Lori because Juvia was always gloomy. Juvia did not understand what he meant.

“ _Come on, babe.”_ he had opened his arms for her after she had stormed out.

“ _I’m sorry for making out with her... but if you prettied up a bit more this wouldn’t have happened you know?_ ”

She rubbed the tears out of her eyes and stood up. Lily looked into the other direction as Juvia stripped down into her underwear and looked at herself in the mirror.

Okay her chest was too big, her hips too wide, she did not wear make up. But she was not ugly, was she? She was just another girl feeling self-conscious.

As if Bora had found a way into her mind, the longer she looked at herself the more she found to criticize. Quickly she dressed again and plopped into her office chair.

She was surprised to find Gray, a friend of her tumblr friend Lucy, had gone through her entire face tag and liked all her selfies. The tears were running down her face.

She smiled and her fingers itched to contact him.

Instead she made a post

‘What a wonderful day to get my self-esteem down’. She put it under a keep reading and tagged it with what she felt like when writing posts like this. ‘attention whore’ and ‘delete later’.

There was a small voice in her that wanted her followers to ask her what was wrong, but she did not want to approach them directly.

Then she saw that there was a message in her inbox and opened it.

Gray, the one that had just liked and reblogged all her selfies had written her a message. It must have been a response to her text post because it read

‘The flower that blooms in adversity... is the most rare and beautiful of them all.’

Juvia looked at the quote. She knew it was a quote. It was a quote from a Disney film.

She answered the message with ‘Thank you?! Did you just quote Mulan on me?’

She bit her lip and refreshed her dashboard. It did not take him long to answer.

‘Well, you don’t meet a girl like you in every dynasty.’

This caused Juvia to giggle shortly. She soon answered

‘I didn’t know you were such a dork, Gray-sama.’

Again she did not need to wait long for Gray to answer

‘Well I’m full of surprises ;). Do you want to tell me what’s wrong? I can call you if you want to.’

Juvia and Gray had met when Gajeel and her visited Gajeel’s cousin Natsu, who was Gray’s best friend. They had also exchanged numbers, which Juvia had not told her boyfriend.

‘If you want to. I mean it’s nothing. Just feeling a little down.’

Not even a minute later, her cell rang. It was Gray.

“Hi.”, she said as she picked up and knew that she sounded like she had been crying.

“Hi.”, he answered and then asked “So what’s up?”

“Well it’s really nothing big. Just Juvia’s boyfriend.”, she explained and she heard him sigh

“What did that idiot do now?”

“Juvia caught him red handed making out with her classmate.”, she bit her lip. There was a lump in her throat.

“Ouch, I’m sorry. Want me to come over at the weekend and kick his ass for ya?”, he asked and Juvia laughed shakily

“No don’t worry it’s fine... it’s not even that. Juvia means, she has caught him like that again and again. She’s used to him cheating.”, she explained and Gray sounded surprised

“They why’re you still with him?”, he asked and she shrugged. She waited for him to say something when she noticed that he could not have seen her shrug since they were on the phone.

“It’s just.... It won’t get better right? This will be probably all Juvia can get. She’d rather stay like this with Bora-kun than be alone again.”, she explained and threw herself on the bed. Lily stood up and walked out of the door.

“You shouldn’t think like that Juvia.”, Gray told her and she sighed

“Juvia knows. But still... I mean Bora-kun is right. I’m gloomy and should pretty up more. And that’s you know, true. Juvia is gloomy. That makes her ugly.”, she explained.

“I don’t wanna hear any of that! That’s stupid. Listen I’m not gonna throw a thousand compliments at you, I could do that, but both you and I know that’s not me. But that bastard doesn’t deserve you. You’re one of the most beautiful and kind women I’ve ever met, even if you are a bit weird at times. You got through so much and now let this fucktard get you down?”, he told her.

The butterflies in her stomach, that she had tried to suppress ever since they got closer, went rampage.

“But what if Juvia doesn’t-”, she started but Gray interrupted her

“You will find someone again believe me. He might not know it yet. Or he knows and is too stupid to admit it, but I am sure that there will be some one else for you soon. Who will love you for who you are and who won’t cheat on you. And even if not... you’re an intelligent, strong woman, Juvia, you shouldn’t define yourself by having a boyfriend or not. You deserve so much more.”, he ranted and Juvia felt herself smiling.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Juvia thinks you’ve spend a lot of time in that ‘gender in literature’ class.”, she giggled, brushing the tears away from her face.

“Yeah I know, but I gotta actually read the stuff or else Porylusica-sensei will grill me. So what’re you going to do now?”, he asked and Juvia thought.

“Well Juvia is going to delete that post on tumblr, because her self-esteem is on it’s way back. Then she’s going to call Bora-san and break it off with him. Then she’s going to write a group message to everyone informing them that Bora-san is history.”, she explained and Gray then asked

“How about going out for a coffee with me afterwards?”, to which she only answered a very intelligent ‘huh?’.

“Okay, don’t laugh at me but when I read you weren’t well I went to the train station right away and got a ticket to Oak town. I’ll be at yours in 20 minutes. So what do you say?”, he asked again and Juvia blushed.

He had taken on that 40 minutes, she could not believe they were already talking for 15 minutes, trip just because she was not feeling so well? The butterflies had just transformed into little planes.

She calmed herself and tried to bring a bit of humour into the situation “Is that your way of asking me out on a date?”

She dared getting her hopes up and for once in her life her wishes came true

“Yes, of course what did you think?”

She suppressed a squeal and told him she’d be ready in twenty minutes.

They bid their goodbyes and Juvia went to do what she had wanted to.

After that she had to get ready for a date after all.


End file.
